


11 inch Heroine

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: 10 inch hero, AU, Anal, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, Gay Sex, Genderswap, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Burn, cas Ben and dean become a family, destie fluff, destiel au, destiel smutt, jerking off, rowena - Freeform, slowburn, spn au, supernatual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THE PLOT AND DIOLOGUE OF THE MOVIE 10 INCH HERO.-Dean moves to a seaside town to get away from his old life and Sams basement. He’s an artist and needs inspiration which is just what the beach can do... that and he gave his son away when he was a teenager, seeing an art award in the paper for a ‘Ben Novak’ that looks exactly like him and has the same name as his son.He meets the father, Cas. And things hit off. Is it his son? Will they be a family? Will everything turn out how they want it?Fluff and smutt included ;)There are also other random relationships going on with some fun asf backstories.-You definitely don’t have to have seen TIH to read this, it’s probably funner and more surprise if you haven’t.If you have it’s like wow yeah that happened in the movieLol





	11 inch Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the characters are genderswapped exept cas’ character Who actually was a man in 10 inch hero. But Dean is Piper

Moving to the new seaside town was what Dean needed. He was on his own out here, after leaving Sam and Jess, knowing he was probably getting slightly annoying living in the newly weds basement.  
He had thrown himself into his art and could get slightly agitated, which he knew worried Jess. But this move, This was good for him. Fresh air, new landscapes to paint and a new house to clear his head. That, and the article he’d seen in the newspaper.

The little bell rang at the top of the door when he entered the small caffe. “Hello young man, what can I do for you?” A slightly older girl at the counter smiled at him.  
“I need a job.” There was no point beating around the bush about it, he needed a job. Begging wasn’t really his style. What he didn’t expect was the woman to quickly reply with “it’s yours.” 

Dean had been from job to job when he was back in Kansas with Sam and Jess. Art was a tricky business and he needed the money, securing a job had never been so easy so he wondered why it was now. Was it cursed? Did they think he was someone else that had already been for an interview?

“Hang on Tracy, you said hiring was a democratic process around here.” A smaller boy accused. Shit.  
“Okay then all in favour of hiring....”  
“Dean.”  
Everyone raised their hands apart from the boy who stayed persistent.  
“What about an interview?”  
“Mick, I swear to god.” The woman sighed “fine okay here is your interview.”  
Dean prepared himself. In his head all he could think of was ‘I’m Dean Winchester, I’m disciplined, I work well in a team and I’m an artist.’

“Okay, Elvis, dead or alive?” Oh. It wasn’t that kind of interview.  
“Dead.”  
“Andy Kauffman?”  
“Dead.”  
“Jerry Garcia?” Dean thought for a second.  
“Grateful and dead.”  
“Mariah Kerry.” The woman tried not to smirk but her mouth turned upwards just a little.  
“We taking about her singing career or?..”  
“Nah.”  
“Okay then...Alive.” Dean laughed at his own joke.

“Okay, why did you come here?”  
Because I’m an artist and I saw my long lost son in the newspaper. Nah, he didn’t want to sound insane.  
“I have family here.” Not true, his only family left was Sam.  
“Are you a virgin?” A girl asked from behind the boy.  
“Hey!” The woman snapped through a small giggle.  
“No but I used to be.”

Just then a girl with bright blue hair and half of her head shaved walked through the door. She was wearing baggy pants and a shirt that read ‘orgasm donor’

“Everybody relax!” She said before going into a dance that looked like she was being electrocuted “I’m here.”

“Yay for Gabriella.” The young man said in an emotionless voice.  
“She thinks she’s so cool.” An older man laughed.  
“I am so cool!” She shouted back.

“Nice shirt.” Dean laughed.  
“Who’s this then?”

“Gabriella, Dean. Dean, gabriella.” Tracey introduced. “And this is Mick.” The young man waved. “And this is Fergus.” He pointed at the slightly older man.

“Hey, Gabriella. You know Dean thinks elvis is dead right?”  
“Aw, seriously Tracey, we’re hiring people who don’t pass the interview now?” Tracey shrugged.

X~X~X

Dean and Fergus decided to go out onto the beach after work to get to know each other. As soon as he sat down, Dean pulled out a sketch book. “You’re an artist, huh?” The man asked.  
“Well, not professionally but I’d like to be one day.”  
“Well, you’re not gonna get much luck in this town mate, you know that right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then why move here, like really? Just for family.”  
Okay he wasn’t technically lying when he said he moved here for family but it wasn’t in the way that they imagined.  
“Actually...” Dean pulled the newspaper clipping out of his pocket. “I had a son when I was a teenager, called Ben. Lisa... she wasn’t ready for a kid and I wasn’t ready to help her raise one so she gave it away.”  
Fergus took the newspaper clipping off him to read it. “There’s a boy who just won an art award with the name Ben Novak, he’s the same age my Ben would be and he’s an artist.”  
Fergus looked up at him with a face of confusion and shock. “You think this is your kid?”  
“I can feel it.” Dean sighed. “I mean, all the pieces fit right? I have to find him.”  
“And if you do?”  
“I don’t know, we’ll have to cross that bridge when we get to it.” Fergus just sighed.  
“Mate, your crazy.”

X~X~X

And on his bike ride home, he realised how quickly he had gotten to that bridge.  
“Hey, Ben get back here and put your helmet on!” A dark haired man in a black, right knitted jumper called after a boy on a bike. It was Ben Novak, he recognised him from the paper. Staying on his own bike for a second, he wanted the man get on his own and follow the boy down the street.  
He had gotten to the bridge, was he going to cross it?  
And without a second more to think about it, he started peddling down the hill in the same direction, back towards the beach.

The man and Ben were playing in the waves, Dean had sat on a wooden table with his feet up on the bench. There was a slight breeze in the air despite the warm weather. He decided to get out his sketchbook and draw. He started off drawing the sea but his eyes drew back to Ben and instead, he drew the boy playing in the waves.  
They were kicking a ball around but Dean could just imagine him staying still enough to draw.  
He was knocked out of his artists state when the plastic blue ball came rolling towards him and the boy came running.  
“Sorry, I’m just getting my ball.” He said reaching under the bench.  
“You can call me Dean.” He smiled. Sure, he’d rather be called dad but he wasn’t going to say that and get arrested for being a nonce.

He had realised that he still had the sketchbook on his lap when the boy looked up at him. “You draw rocks really well” He asked.  
“It’s all in the shading.” Dean smiled.  
The dark haired man appeared behind him.  
“Ben don’t bother this gentleman.” He said In a smokey voice, it was kinda hot Dean admitted to himself.  
“Oh he’s no bother.” He said smiling up at the man. The boy went back to the waves but the ‘father’ lingered. “Uh, nice drawing.”  
Oh shit oh shit oh shit. Dean could hear sirens in his mind.  
“Yeah, sorry, I’m not a weirdo. I’m just practicing drawing children.”  
“Doesn’t look like you need more practice.” He laughed. God what a voice.  
“You want it?” Dean ripped out the page and held it up to the blue eyed man. Like Jesus, his eyes were blue.  
“No, not really.” He started to walk away when he turned around quickly. “I’m kidding, of course I’ll take it if you don’t mind parting with it.”

“I mean, it’s your son.” Dean decided to play it cool. “What’s his name?”  
“Ben.” He smiled. He seemed proud of his son, at least he was happy. “He’s a little artist too, sometimes I feel like the only person left in the world who still paints by numbers.”  
Dean laughed at that.  
“I’m Dean.” He smiled.  
“Castiel, pleased to meet you... especially since we’ve discussed you’re not a perv.”  
“See ya castiel.” Dean smiled as he packed up his sketch book and took off.

X~X~X

“Excuse me.” A woman wearing a portable head set snapped at Fergus. “I ordered a twelve inch, does this look like twelve inches to you?”  
“I’m sorry I... erm.” Fergus seemed visibly flustered. He had never been great with customer complaints.  
“Oh yeah, my last girlfriend said exactly the same thing.” Mick leaned over the counter and bit his lip, looking up at the woman. “She said my dick felt so much bigger but I swear it was only 12 and a half.” He winked up at her and she gulped.  
“Oh, yeah I... I see it now. Twelve inches. Totally.”  
Her headset fell out and she just about caught it, slamming into the counter. “Thanks for all your help.” She said before running out the door.  
“Thanks Mick.” Fergus sighed.

X~X~X

Dean was sat in the library drawing when his vision suddenly went dark and two small hands covered his eyes.  
“Guess it.” A boy’s voice laughed.  
“Oh...I don’t know.” Dean went along with it, but he recognised the voice, his own sons voice.  
Suddenly, he could see again and Ben was stood next to him grinning. “Remember me?”  
“Of course I remember you.” Dean smiled.  
“Daddy, look who I found!” Ben shouted.  
Castiel came over to the table, he was now in a suit and a tan trench coat.  
“Oh look it’s Dean who draws little boys.” Cas joked, making Dean roll his eyes but smile.  
“What are you doing here?” He asked the man.  
“Homework.”  
“You’re a student?”  
“Yeah, I know I’m a little old but I do mythology.”  
“Sounds interesting.” Okay maybe Dean was flirting a little bit, this man was very attractive but that’s not why he was talking to him. Any time he could see his son, he enjoyed.  
“Actually, I have to Finish that off. Mind watching my little one for five minuites whilst I print something out?”  
“No bother.” Dean admired the mans trust after catching Dean drawing Ben, he would have assumed the worst.  
“I’ve been drawing too.” Ben held up a piece of paper with a drawing of a girl on. “She’s my school crush.” He whispered.  
“That’s nice.” Deans voice cracked a little. He never thought he would see the day when Ben told him about a school crush.  
“See her ears? Put a little bit of shading on like this.” He took a pencil and added some shadow. “Now it looks more realistic.”  
“Thank you Dean.” He smiled, looking at the improved picture. 

That was when Cas came back to the table. “Yeah, I was thinking of getting him a tutor. He could really do something with that art of his, I don’t know where he gets it from. I’m terrible at art.”

“And your wife?” Dean prompts. This makes Cas look uncomfortable and he panics slightly.  
“Um... my ex wife wasn’t very good at it either.”  
He probably shouldn’t have asked.  
“Oh I’m sorry.”  
“Oh no dont be. We’re doig alright, hey kiddo?” Cas looked at Ben and he just nodded, focusing on his art.  
“Dad, Dean could pick me up after school and tutor me so I don’t have to walk home with Bailey.” Ben had finally joined the conversation. “She makes fart noises all the time and real farts in class.”  
“I leave him with her teacher and Bailey for 45 minuites till I get home.”  
“You are a terrible father.” Dean smirked.  
“Well, at least he’s got some excuse to tell his therapist in ten years.”  
“Please Dean.” Ben begged.  
“Yeah please Dean.” Cas mocked Ben but he meant it.  
“....okay.” Dean agreed. If he could spend more time with Ben then he’d do it.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Ben ran to hug him.

X~X~X

Dean ended up sat in Castiels kitchen with Ben after school sketching as many still objects as he could find around. Their current subject was the turkey baste.  
Dean didn’t hear Cas come through the door when he held up his sheet and thought aloud. “Nah, the sucky things not right.”  
“Why are we talking about sucky things?” He made Dean jump when he entered the room. “I thought it was called a turkey Baste.”

“My mom used to call it a sucky thing.” Dean laughed.  
“Used to?” Cas regretted asking that as soon as it came out of his mouth.  
“Uh.. yeah she died when I was a kid.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I guess we’ve all had our losses.” Dean sighed trying to shake it off. Cas looked like he was trying to earn up the courage to say something that wouldn’t quite come out.  
“Speaking of sucky things, i really wouldn’t ask this but the babysitters not picking up her phone, I have an emergency meeting. Would you mind watching Ben for another hour?”  
Dean smiled at the man who was clearly worried. “It’d be a pleasure, as long as I can cook him dinner with the sucky thing.”  
“Knock yourself out.”

X~X~X

“You didn’t ask?” Fergus questioned whilst flipping a burger.  
“As far as they know I’m just some Wannabe artist.” Dean sighed.  
Suddenly, Gabriella called from behind. “Oh look it lives.”  
Mick had just come in from a one night stand with some girl named Rowena.  
“Barely.” Tracey laughed.  
“I’ll get the IV.” Gabriella clearly thought she was funny, Mick apparently did not.  
“I’m in love.” He grinned.  
“No, you’re in heat.”  
“What a woman.” Mick ignored Gabbie and practically danced round the counter to the till.  
“Finally found one that’s good in bed huh?”  
“Huh..Amazing!” Mick corrected. “I did things with Rowena I’ve never done before.”  
“Oh really, like what? Wait for the second date?”  
Today, Gabriella was wearing some shirt that read ‘tip me or die’ it was good for business.

“What did I miss?” Tracey asked coming through the door.  
“Well, Mick is in love.” Dean laughed.  
“Or lust.” Gabriella added.  
“Some people say they’re the same thing.” Mick snapped.  
“Proud of you.” Tracey smiled.  
“Dean is digging himself into an event bigger hole with the Novak’s.” Fergus joked.

“Fergus’ online friend has been messaging him all night.” Gabriella smirked.  
“She wants to meet up.”  
“And what if that she is a he?” Mick questioned.  
“We’ll find a way to make it work.”  
“Ooh if that happens can I watch?” Gabriella laughed, earning an eye roll from Everyone.

“What if she’s 14?” Mick pushed further.  
“Ooh if that happens can I videotape?” Gabriella said. She made a gun with her hands and pointed it at Fergus, imitating a police officer. “Get down nonce!”

“What if she’s got crazy hair and more artificial holes in her head than real ones?” Gabriella was clearly talking about herself.

“I could only be so lucky.” Fergus smiled.

X~X~X

Mick was sent to the shop by Gabriella to get tampons after he insisted he was mature enough to handle it.  
After five minuites there he had to call Gabbie back.  
“Gabs, I need your help. There are too many enemy tampons.”  
“Stay focused, describe the situation.”  
“Bag or box?”  
“Box”  
“Box, roger that.”  
“Alright, look around chest height. Do you see anything marked regular?”  
Mick looked around.  
“Yeah I do.”  
“Get those.”  
“Thanks Gabs, over and out.”

Mick made his way to the checkout only to see two teenage boys snickering in the corner. He nodded towards them. “Everything okay chaps?”  
“Are we having a not so fresh day?” A greasy haired one asked.  
Mick looked down at the tampons and suddenly felt very self conscious.  
“Oh, you think it’s funny that I’m buying tampons?” after a nod he continued. “Do you gentlemen...and I use that term loosely...  
understand what this means?  
Obviously not.  
This mean that...  
...that there's a woman with whom I'm so intimate  
that we're both comfortable with me buying her most personal possessions.  
This means that our relationship is so solid, so trusting,  
that I'm not embarassed doing this at all.  
It means, my friends, that instead of hanging out at a grocery store havins a sausage fest with another guy playing the skin flute, or just goin' nom nom nom all day long I'm getting laid by a beautiful lady everyday, and she takes it downtown. And everyone here knows it.”  
Everyone else in the store erupted in applause as he walked out with the tampons. “Mick out!”  
It was a lie but he was always good at speeches.

 

X~X~X

Dean was sat at the couch after putting Ben to bed when Cas came home.  
“He’s been put to bed. He tried to wait up for you but his eyelids went out.”  
“I’m sorry to come back this late, it went on a little longer than expected.” Cas sighed whilst taking off his trench coat. It was almost a strip tease. “Have you eaten?”  
“No but Ben has, there’s enough lasagna in the oven to feed a football team so you might wanna put the rest in the fridge.”

“Should I order takeout?” Cas offered.  
“I think my cooking is fine thank you very much.” Dean smiled. “We could try some together?”  
*

So that’s how Dean and Cas ended up slightly wine drunk and on their second plate of lasagna. “So Meg, she was your wife?”  
“Feonce.”  
“And you ended up with Ben after she left? That’s a little weird isn’t it.”  
“look, Dean. I’m not very comfortable talking about this.” He was suddenly very serious.  
“I’m sorry Cas I didn’t mean to intrude.”  
“Cas?” Castiel laughed breaking the seriousness. “I like how we have nicknames already.”  
“Already?” Dean asked. Cas made it sound like he was expecting something to come later. “What were you expecting to happen?”

Dean looked down at cas’ lips And then up at the other mans face only to see that he was doing the same. He then leaned in. The leaning in part seemed to have taken an hour over the small table of lasagne. But when they finally pressed their lips together it was soft. Then hard. Then harder till castiel dragged Dean up by his shoulders and pushed him onto the sofa.

Cas started unbuttoning his shirt and Dean pulled his shirt over his head before the blue eyed one leaned down for another kiss and straddled dean on the couch. He started unbuttoning Deans pants and they were both noticeably hard. “Cas started grinding his black, denim clad crotch over Deans cotton underwear. “Ah Cas.” Dean gasped at the quick shock of pleasure. Cas had to force himself up to take his own jeans off, quickly palming at his underwear whilst looking hungrily at the distressed Dean on the couch, trying desperately to get his underwear off in time.  
Cas pulled his underwear down and Dean watched as his dick sprung free and hit his stomach. Hot damn. Dean knelt up to receive a kiss from Cas who was also now knelt up on the couch. Mid-kiss, Cas reached for Deans dick and made a fist around it. Dean threw his head back and desperately fucked into it. “Ah shit.” Cas had now looked down and was staring hungrily at Deans full dick sliding in and out of his precome slicked fist. His own dick was throbbing violently so he let go and tugged his own a few times. Dean watched Cas do this and his arousal curled around him so tight. “Cas you’re so hot when you do that.” Dean gasped. Cas could only reply with “uh..uh...uh.” As he rocked desperately into his fist. Dean pushed his fist away and lined his cock up with castiels. Rutting and grinding into him was making some interesting noises come out of cas’ mouth And that only made Dean go quicker.  
“Dean... your so... I wanted to do this ever since I layed... Uh... eyes on .. ah you.” Cas panted and then wined when Dean sped up. He was so close. “Ah, Cas you look like a, Uh uh uh yeah oh god, a fucking angel.”  
“Oh god.” Cas seemed to repeat as his vision went blurry and he started grinding against Dean even quicker. “Oh fuck oh god yeah. Oh fuck yeah Dean I’m so... I’m so fucking close.”  
“Ah, so fuckin good. Too good. Oh too fucking good.” Dean stammered as he felt Cas twitch and shake against him, Cas rested his head on Deans shoulder as Dean carried on grinding his dick against castiels before he started seeing white dots and the heat that was in his stomach made way for his white spurts of cum that shot into the space between them.  
His dick was twitching like mad and Cas looked so damn good all blessed out after orgasm. He was off deans shoulder now and trying to regain his breath, face red to match his Dick. His eyes were shiny and glazed over.  
Meanwhile, Dean was still going though his orgasm, taking his own sensitive dick in his hands and pumping it hard and quick, milking out every last little bit of cum with Cas’ name on his tongue.

Finally he flopped down into Cas to catch his breath. “That was amazing.” Cas smiled weakly but his eyes were grinning.  
“It really was.”

X~X~X

“Leave me alone.” Gabriella shouted.  
“Hey, Tracey?” Mick laughed “do you know Gabriellas real name?”  
“Beats me.”  
“But it had to be on the application right?”  
“I don’t even think she filled one out.”  
Gabriella smirked at Mick as she went back to flipping burgers. Her shirt today read ‘You can read!’. And she was wearing a short, black, skater skirt.  
The bell rang at the door as Dean entered with a sad look on his face.  
“Deans here!” Gabriella called. “Oh shit what happened?”  
“It went terrible.” Dean started as everyone in the cafe listened to what he had to say, sympathetic looks on their faces. “First I put Ben to bed and then Cas came home.”  
“Oh no you didn’t do something stupid?” Fergus asked. Dean continued.  
“He asked me if I had eaten and I told him I made lasagna.”  
“And then he told you that Ben was allergic?” Tracey asked.  
“No, then he poured some wine and we shared a few glasses.” Some confused faces started appearing as they were trying to guess where it all went wrong.  
“Anyway, he kissed me.” Dean grinned. “Just kidding, it wasn’t terrible. We made out and I had the best orgasm like ever and then he let me take the rest of the lasagna home so brought lunch for everyone.”  
He held up the carrier bag and started handing out containers of lasagna to grinning faces. “Wow a lunch at work that isn’t burgers.”  
“Go Dean, getting laid, seeing his son, eating lasagna.” Gabriella grinned. “Was he hot?”  
“So hot.”

Suddenly the phone rang and Fergus picked it up. “Hello?”  
“Is Dean there?” Fergus turned around and winked at Dean.  
“It’s for you squirrel.” He handed Dean the phone and stepped out.  
“Hello?” Dean answered. “Oh hey Cas!”  
Gabriella, Fergus and Mick edged closer to the phone so Dean picked it up and walked round the counter with it. Followed by the other three.  
“I was just wondering if you’re still babysitting tonight?”  
Dean nearly tripped over the wire trying to escape from his co workers. “Are you alright?” Cas asked.  
“Yeah I’m just- go away- sorry not you- I’m okay.”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Totally, can’t wait to see Ben.. and you.”  
Tracey squeaked and mick and Gabriella nudged his sides, earning them both a slap.  
“See you tonight Dean.”  
“See you tonight.”

Dean hung up and put the phone down. “I’m babysitting tonight.”  
“Is there gonna be anything other than “babysitting?” Gabriella encouraged.  
“Hopefully.” Dean smirked.

The computer suddenly beeped and Fergus leapt for it. “It’s Demon123. We have a place to meet. Seeing as we’re on other sides of America, I’m going to meet her half way.”  
“If it’s a her.” Gabriella laughed.  
“If it’s a her.” Fergus confirmed. “I don’t even know her name or what she looked like but I know everything about her, she has a dog, she likes to read. It’s weird, but at least I know she’s not vein.”  
“We could come with you, me and Mick.” Dean offered.  
“And me!” Gabriella piped up, everybody in unison replied with “No!”  
“Why do I never get to do the fun stuff?” Gabriella huffed.  
“Have you met yourself?”  
“Hey, Fergus, we could take Tracey’s van if she doesn’t mind?” Dean looked to Tracey.  
“If it’s something that’s gonna make Fergus happy then I’m happy to lend my vehicle.”  
“Plus it’s got enough room for the three of us to sleep in.” Fergus smiled.  
“Yeah right.” Dean laughed.  
“What?”  
“Like you’re going to be sleeping with us.” Mick laughed too. Silence “Wait... you’re still a virgin?” Fergus looked uncomfortable.  
“It’s nothing to be ashamed of is it?”  
They all looked at each other.  
“No way man.” Dean offered.  
“Yeah, it’s not really different from when you’re doing it yourself, it just takes longer.” Mick explained.  
Fergus was quiet.  
“Never?” He didn’t have to answer.  
“I was a late bloomer, I’m a computer nerd, the son of a southern Baptist. What more do I have to say?”  
“You’ve never, ya know?” Dean made a jerking off motion.  
“Come on, its not like you guys do it all the time right?”  
“Yesterday morning.” Dean snorted.  
“Last night.” Nick added.  
“Five minutes before work today.” Gabriella laughed.

 

X~X~X

“Nothings happening.” Fergus said from behind the door. Mick and Dean were sat outside the bedroom talking.  
“Keep going.” Dean yawned.  
“Maybe mine just... doesn’t work.”  
“KEEP GOING!” Mick shouted. “Hurry up, Rowena waiting for me.”

It was silent for five minutes  
“Oh my god.”  
“There it is.” Mick and Dean said in unison.

X~X~X

“Rowena I cant go to the concert for the last time, I’m not standing Fergus up.”  
“Next time ask me first.” She snapped. Mick sighed. “Whatever.”

Mick pushed his dick into Rowena several more times before another figure appeared in the room and started taking their shirt off.  
“Wait what the hell?” Said mick standing up quickly. “Amara? What the fuck is she doing here.”  
“Have you never had a threesome before?”  
“I didn’t agree to this.”  
“Come on, guys like you?” Rowena grabbed mick when he tried to escape and he banged his head on the dresser. A slit of blood escaped from his forehead. “Fuck off.” He said pulling his trousers on.

X~X~X

 

Ben came running up to Cas after Dean had picked him up early.  
“Daddy guess what?” He said leaping into the blue eyed ones arms. “School got shut early because the electricity went out so we can go to the fair! I want to show Dean.”  
“Do you mind?” Cas asked Dean from behind Bens shoulder.  
“I love the fair.” He smiled.  
“You can take me on the spinning rides!” Ben squeaked.  
“Yeah, Daddy doesn’t really do spinny rides, reminds me of how I used to feel after frat parties.” Cas laughed.  
“Okay let’s go.” Dean pulled on his leather jacket.

X~X~X 

“Daddy? Can I play the dart game?” Ben asked after getting off the spinning saucers with Dean.  
“Sure, here’s the tickets.” He handed them to Ben and watched him run off.

“Okay so I don’t wanna be a walking cliche and hit on the babysitter but-“  
“Yeah you already kinda did.” They both laughed.  
“Yeah I just wanted to know if that was okay, I like coming home and finding you there with Ben, I really do.”  
Dean smiled.  
“So, bare with me on this but would you be interested in spending time with the whole Novak family, not just Ben?”  
Dean sighed.  
“Oh.. the deep sigh. Okay”  
“The answer is yes. A big yes.” Dean grinned.  
“Yeah?”  
“There’s a few things I need to tell you first.”  
Dean sighed about to tell him about Ben.  
“Daddy!” Ben came running over. “I won a stuffed snake!”  
“Well done little guy.” Cas grinned

 

X~X~X

“So we’re all set, we have sleeping bags, chocolate... what more do we need?”  
Mick held up a money roll. “I’ve got cash.”  
“Not gonna ask where from.” Dean grinned.  
“I saved up dickhead.” Fergus had just walked out of the bathroom. “I’m ready, let’s go meet this girl.”  
“That’s my man.” Mick grinned.  
“Good luck Fergus.” Gabriella smiled. “Remember, if it’s a man...” she made a camera mime and noise.  
“This is why your not coming.” Fergus laughed.  
“Sorry, it’s just funny.” Gabriella smiled. “But seriously, good luck soulmates.”

Tracey brought her van round and hugged the boys goodbye.

In the van they got into a conversation about love lives. “Rowena was pretty pissed that I was coming.”  
“Fuck Rowena. Bros before hoes.”  
“For Dean that means both.” Crowley smiled.  
“Yeah he asked me for a date last night.”  
“Are you gonna tell him?” Asked Mick.  
“I tried, didn’t work out.”

“Rowena tried to force me to have a threesome.” Mick quicky said.

 

“What?!” Dean and Fergus both said in unison.  
“Her mate, Amara, tried to get in bed with us.” He sighed “she grabbed me when I tried to get away and that’s how I have this cut on my head.”  
Mick lifted up his hair and Dean growled “when we get back to Santa Cruz, bitch is gonna die.

 

X~X~X 

Mick and Dean were messing with Fergus’ hair before he was about to go on his date.  
“It needs more lift.” Mick fluffed his hands into Fergus’ hair.  
“If it gets any more lift I’m going to look like Ronald McDonald, I have a bold patch. Plus, I want her to see the real me.”  
“Oh no never show the real you on the first date!” Dean laughed.  
“What about you and Cas?” Fergus asked.  
“Well seeing as I already made him orgasm BEFORE the first date, I don’t think he’ll care. But you’re in a different situation.”  
“Yeah.” Mick agreed. “I’m just enhancing your hotness, your already hot but you need to be really really hot like.... like a king of hell hot.”  
Fergus snorted. “King of hell? Nice title.”

X~X~X

“Right we’ll get a table near the back so we can scope her... or him out before they get a chance to see us.”  
“And if she’s a bitch.. we bolt.” Dean added.  
“You’re fogetting, I know her. She’s nice.”  
“Maybe we should send Dean out so see if she checks him out.” Mick suggests.  
“If she doesn’t check Dean out she’s either gay or dead.” Fergus laughed. “It’s not a fair test, I trust her.”  
“Wait! That girl there is holding the white rose!”  
“It’s her!” Dean gasped.  
“Shit.” Fergus gasped too.  
“Go over.” Mick nudged him as his friend stood up to walk over.  
Just then Fergus bolts.

X~X~X

 

“Ferg, talk to us.” Nick sighed.  
“You don’t understand what it’s like to look like me.”  
“What does that even mean?” Dean asks.  
“Girls don’t exactly make beelines for me.”  
“Yeah the bitches don’t because you’re too good for them and they know it straight away.” Mick suggests.  
“Plus, you’re the smartest person I know.” Dean adds. “You’re kind to everyone, you’re constantly helping out homeless people no one else can even look at.”  
“Do you wanna go back?” Mick asks  
Fergus shakes his head.

X~X~X

 

“I demand a full report, I want all details.” Gabriella came bouncing out of the cafe. Upon seeing Fergus’ face she stopped “what happened?”  
“There’s a reason we didn’t call you ok?” Fergus sighed.  
“Are you shitting me?” Gabriella became suddenly angry. “Don’t tell me you left poor demon sat there wondering? God dammit Ferg!”  
“I don’t expect you to understand.” He snapped.  
“No, I understand that you think she won’t want to talk to you because of your looks, yet you’re completel comfortable doing the same thing to her. That’s just unbelievable!”  
“Why are you pissed at me?” Fergus asked.  
“I’m not pissed at you, just at your gender.”

“That was hard on Fergus.” Mick spoke up.  
“Oh really, cos I bet it was a real picnic for Demon.”  
“Why are you suddenly demons best friend?” Mick shouted.  
“All of you can’t see what’s good right in front of your face. You’re more interested in the wrapping paper than what’s inside!” Gabriella stormed out and Mick ran after her.  
“Wait, Gabs! Are you talking about Fergus or me?”  
“If there’s a difference, let me know.” Gabriella walked away leaving mick on the street.

X~X~X

Dean and Cas were sat on the porch.  
“You know the parenting books say it’s easier to get kids to sleep in the winter coz it’s darker.”  
“I think they’re lying.” Dean laughed in the dark.  
It was quiet for a while after that. Cas didn’t mind the silence, it was comfortable. Dean did. There was something brewing in his mind, he needed to get it out.  
“Okay Cas so here it goes. I have something major to tell you.”  
“ I do too, something about Ben.” Cas admits.  
“I think you should go first then.”  
“Bens mother lives on the east coast and is legally barred from seeing Ben till his 18th birthday.”  
“What, why?”  
“She tried to kill him.” Cas sighs. “She sat in the car with the exhaust pipe in, luckily a neighbour saw them but.. I could have lost Ben.” It was quiet some more before he continued.  
“She then broke Bens fingers so we got a divorce. Started a new life. He used to repeat ‘mommy hurt me so she doesn’t live with us anymore’ to people.”

“It must have been hard for you.” 

“I think it’s was the postnatal depression.” Cas sighed again.

“The... the what?” Suddenly the jigsaw dean had built in his head had been broken and things weren’t adding up.  
“After giving birth to Ben, she became very depressed.”  
“But Ben is adopted!”  
“What? No she’s not, why would you think that?”  
Dean stood up quickly. “No no no no, I - I’ve made a mistake.”  
“Dean?”  
Dean started crying. “He’s not my baby. Bens not mine.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
And with that, Dean took off down the street.

X~X~X

“Hey, Tracey, can I leave early?” Mick asked when he saw a flash of red hair outside the door.  
“Sure babe. Be careful, it’s dark.”

 

“I don’t like the way that old hippie calls you babe.” Rowena snapped.  
“Look, I didn’t want to make a scene but there is no way I’m ever going out with you again.” Mick tried to carry on walking but was stopped when Rowena said.  
“What? Because of a little bruise?”  
“I would have never got it if you and Amara didn’t try and force me to do something I didn’t want to do!”  
“Forced you? Give me a break. Get in the car.”  
“Look, why don’t you and Amara just admit the guys not necessary and get on with it?” Mick shouted.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Are you so far in the closet that you can’t see the light?” Rowena paused for a second. “Why didn’t you and Amara admit you’re hot for each other and leave the man out of it?”

“Listen to me!” Rowena suddenly shouted. “I’m no fag! I used to be a cheerleader!”  
“Why can’t yoy grow up and admit who you are? No one cares if you’re gay!”  
“You call me queer again I’ll-“

Rowena slapped Mick across the face. Suddenly a voice came from behind them. “You do not hit her!” It was Gabriella.  
“Fine, she was a waste of time anyway.”  
Then, another voice came from the dark. “Hey, dickhead, why don’t you try the ‘old hippie’” it was Tracey.  
“What is it with you people? He was cheap dick. Let me be I don’t give a fuck.”  
“Listen hear bitch, Mick is a good man so fuck off or see what happens.” Gabriella snapped.

Rowana lunged at Gabriella who fell to the ground. “Gab, you ok?” Mick ran to her. They both looked up when they heard something heavy hit the bins. Tracey had just thrown Rowena. “If I see you anywhere near Mick again, we’ll be seeing your face in the unsolved murder mysteries section.” She shouted.

 

X~X~X

 

“Hey, Mick. Promise me, no more bitches. Find a nice girl.” Tracey looked over to Gabbie who was sat at the bar pretending not to listen.  
“Girls like that don’t ask me out.” He said.

 

X~X~X

“Hey, Dean! You can’t hide from me forever.” Cas ran up to Dean.  
“What do you want?”  
“I want the truth for starters.” Cas furrowed his brows and tiled his head. “You Came here because you saw a picture of my son and thought he was yours?”

“All the pieces fit. Dean replied “artistic ability, age, name, looks, taste in music. Look, I never intended on becoming a part of your life, I just wanted to know he was ok.”

“But you were part of our lives, and now it just seems like a lie.”

“Look, you know I didn’t want to give up my baby. Imagine if Ben had to be taken away from you. How would you feel? Of course you have a child but you can be judgemental. All I have are the ghosts of two Bens, I loved them both and I lost them both.”

X~X~X 

“Stay close Ben!” Dean shouted as he ran for the swings.  
“Okay, so Ben and I took a vote.” Cas turned to Dean when Ben was out of earshot. “And there’s a definite space in the family. One ground rule, only honesty from now on.”

“Of course Cas!” Dean practically jumped and crashed his lips into the others. Cas put his hands around Deans hips and leaned into it before pulling away. “Ah, Dean. Don’t start something you can’t finish in a children’s playground.”

Dean laughed. “Okay, you want honesty? That shirt is a really nasty colour.”  
“Not that honest!”  
“Do you wanna go home and be a little more honest?” Dean suggested.  
“I’ll drop Ben off at my parents.” Cas said quickly.

X~X~X

“Ah fuck Cas.” Dean whined as Cas pressed his knee in between Deans thighs. Dean desperately rubbed his crotch up Castiels hard thigh, hungry for friction as he deepened his arousal into castiels lips.  
Cas finally moved him from the wall to the bed and stripped him in a minute . Dean felt slightly self conscious being the only naked one, but all that faded in the simple sentence. “I’ll get the lube.”  
With Cas disappeared, dean decided to spread himself out on the bed, knees propped up and ready for Cas’ dick. “Fuck he better hurry.” He mumbled to himself as he stroked his throbbing length, feeling the tingles all the way down the insides of his thighs. His asshole waiting to he filled up eagerly.  
When cas entered the room again he was naked. “I kinda wanted to see that strip tease, Cas.” Dean laughed but it came out squeaky. Cas didn’t say anything, just popped he cap and squeezed lube on two fingers. He spread them round Deans hole, feeling the cold and the slight press of castiels fingers made Dean moan. Slowly, Cas insisted a finger in making Dean gasp. “You ok?” Cas asked.  
“Yeah. Keep..ow.. going.” Dean got used to the pain and started pushing back on his finger. “Gotta say Cas, I thought to were straight. You seem to know what you’re doing.”  
“I had some boyfriends in highschool. I’m actually Bi, I haven’t dated since Meg.”  
“So you haven’t had sex for years?”  
“I said I hadn’t dated. Not that I don’t go get some once in a while, a few guys, a few girls. Ben’s left with a babysitter, I go get laid.”  
“Wow Cas, use em and leave em. Never thought you were the type.”  
“Well we’re being honest now aren’t we?”

After three fingers Dean was riding Cas’ hand and moaning, making Cas impossibly hard and Deans dick pressed furiously against his stomach. “Oh fuck Cas please just- please just fill me the fuck up. Oh god.”  
Cas lubed up his dick and pressed it against Deans hole, dean had to hold in a whimper as Castiels large cock slid into him. Filling him up. “God, Dean. You have no idea how good you feel.” Cas gasps when he is completely inside Dean.  
Deans face is red and sweaty with arousal. “Fuck Cas, move.”  
Cas started to slide in and out of Dean, gradually picking up speed. Dean grabbed his own length and pumped slowly, in rythum with Cas sliding in and out.  
Cas lifted up Deans ass and started fuckig harder, hitting his prostate with every thrust. “Oh fuck. Oh god Cas. Oh fuck. Fuuuuuuuckkk.”  
“Ah shit dean. Feel so good. So tight.”  
Cas hammered into Dean, balls slapping him audibly. Cas reaches up to pinch his own nipple and Dean watched him do it whilst he pumped his hard cock. “Oh fuck Cas. So hot. So... oh god fuck. Yeahhh Cas fuck me. Fuck me so hard. Oh god. Fuck Cas.”  
Cas’ fingers went white from how hard he was pinching at his nipple and he was making an array of raw dirty sounds. Dean was even louder.  
“Fuck.. oh dean your so fucking loud.... you like that? Fuck... you like me hitting your prostate? Watching me play with my nipples? Pumping your hard cock cos you’re just so fucking turned on when you ride me? Fuck. Uh uh uh uh. Yeahhh. You like when I talk dirty to you? “  
“Fuck, Cas.” Cas took that as an affirmation.  
“You like my big cock filling up your tight little hole? Feels so good right? My dick inside of you.”  
“Cas fuck I’m close I’m close.”  
“Uh.uh.uh.uh.yeah oh fuck yeah fuck fuck.” Cas tilted his head back, showing the swear pooled In his neck. “God fuck so fucking hot. Come for me Dean. Want to see you.” Cas liked seeing the ‘manly tough’ Dean come undone because of him. Dean had completely lost it. He was moaning and whining and the only thing he could do was chant “Cas Cas Cas fuck fuck Cas oh my fuck Cas.”  
Before his eyes went wide and mouth went slack. 

He tensed his muscles around Cas so hard, Cas could feel every beat of his quickening heart beat vividly. White spurts of cum shot across his belly as he jerked and twitched, Cas was still pumping into him but how he had leaned over to see Deans face and stroke his hair though his orgasm. Cas knew he was about to follow so he dropped his head onto Deans chest and let it go. Deans insides got painted with hot, white cum that shot from Castiels throbbing cock. “Fuck, ah Dean fuuckkk.” He said as more and more came out of him than he thought he had. Once both their orgasms were over, Cas pulled out and flopped over Dean.

“That was so fucking hot.” He gasped.  
“Fuck yeah it was.” Dean agreed, kissing the dark hair.

X~X~X

“Hey, Can I help you?” Fergus asked as an old woman in ripped clothes entered the cafe.  
“You’re hot.” She said from behind her drooping hood.  
“I don’t think so.” Fergus said laughing.  
“You are.”  
“Well, thank you.”  
“Very hot.” Fergus blushed.  
“And exactly the man I hoped you would be.”  
The woman pulled her hood down and looked up at fergus.  
“Demon?”  
“7king.”

“Ha I totally got you!” Gabriella called from behind them. “You left the computer on so I texted her and told her where you worked.”  
“I’m fergus.” He said to her, grinning.  
“I’m Lola.” She said grinning back. “Can we go somewhere to talk, face to face for a change?”  
“Sure.” He replied.  
“Wait, where did you get the name Demon from?” Gabriella asked.  
“I used to play a video game called supernatural, there was demons, I couldn’t think of a name so yeah. Why, you think I was a demon?”

“Pfft. Course not!” Gabriella shook it off, earning an amused look from Mick and Tracey.

 

X~X~X

The next day the cafe bell rang. Dean, Tracey, Mick and Fergus were already in about to open up the shop, which meant it could only be one person l. Gabriella. Except, it didn’t exactly look like Gabriella. She had a natural shade of brown in her hair and she was wearing a plain white dress. Her heavy black makeup was wiped off and her face was natural.  
“Holy shit.” Mick gasped.  
“Mr Davies, it would be a pleasure if you would accompany me on a date tonight.” She said in the most sophisticated voice.  
“Depends.”  
“On what?”  
“Your real name.”  
“Come on, I bought a dress for this. I died my hair!”  
“I liked your old style better.” Mick laughed “it was more you.”  
“Damnit.” She sighed.  
“Name.”  
She mumbled something quietly.  
“Sorry What was that?”  
“Osnat!”  
Tracey huffed a laugh behind her, gaining a glare from Osnat.  
“I’m gonna tell you something, my real name isn’t mick. It’s mackrel.”  
“What?” Osnat laughed.  
“Come on then Osnat, what about that date.”  
“Let’s go fishfingers.”  
“Want me to cancel?”  
“Have I ever told you how hot you are?” She quickly said as they walked out the door hand in hand.  
“Mackerel” Dean burst into laughter as soon as the door closed.

X~X~X

“By the way Osnat, there’s something I should say. I’ve never- with women I’ve never.... I’m a virgin.”  
“That’s cool.”  
“You don’t care?”  
“Nah but I’m gonna change it.”

X~X~X

Cas and Dean lay facing each other in bed, Ben asleep in THEIR house. Their HOME. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Dean smiled.  
“Not enough.” Cas replied as he curled up into Dean and let the taller one stroke his hair till he fell asleep.

 

———————————  
SO UH IF YOUV’E EVER WATCHED TEN INCH HERO YOU WILL NOTICE THE PLOT AND DIALOGUE IS PRETTY MUCH THE SAME BUT THE ENDING AND DESTIEL SEX IS ADDED IN AND WORDS ARE CHANGED. EVERYONE IN THE MOVIE IS GENDERSWAPPED AND I MISSED OUT THE HIPPIE WEDDING. ALSO SORRY FOR MAKING ROWENA TADD I LOVE HER I SWEAR


End file.
